Midget They Say XPreviously called 'We're Back' X
by thepercussionist
Summary: So it's 130 years... And well here he is... Kurosaki Ichigo! Soul Society's superman... But then, don't you think it's about time Kuchiki Rukia shined and be the hero? Small as she is... they have no Idea what she can do. IchiRuki. Romance and Humor!
1. Chapter 1

I'm in a overly-hyper-and-inspired-mood

**I'm in an overly-hyper-and-inspired-mood. When I'm in this mood, I update faster and, my stories tend to be funnier… lol I AM HYPER! Hyper!! hyper!! Hyper!! I am (literally) jumping around… and am wondering how I can jump around while typing!! Wooh! Remember something…. I ate a teaspoon of sugar earlier… that explains it! But I still don't like sweets… the varnish probably made me high joke! sigh renovations can be very irritating…**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

sigh I thought I would never do more than 2 fics at the same time……

--

The war is over, it's been 130 years. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia decided to shut themselves off soul society. Masaki was found (as a soul) and was invited to live, once again, in the living world. Karin and Yuzu became shinigami and stayed in the living world with their families, and so, their families were one of the few who didn't age. Hisana was reincarnated when she died before Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family… She died again as a human and remembered her life before her past life… and decided to live in the real world as well. Byakuya didn't know of this because Hisana was wandering about in the human world when Rukia saw her. Masaki and Hisana both became shinigami— thanks to Urahara and, no, they aren't vizard… they all lived in gigais, just to inform you…

Ichigo and Rukia are yet to discover their feelings… sigh and I thought Hitsugaya and Hinamori were dense…

After the war, they had no idea how big of an impact these war heroes have made on soul society…

--

Ichigo sighed… a lot of people were wondering why it was as if he and his family never aged… He couldn't just say 'Well we don't and we're shinigami!' or 'We were cursed along with the two Kuchikis and we never age!' they would be answered with a look that could be an alternative for 'WTF?'"

Beep. Beep. Beep. –oh no, not that sound again…

"Ichigo—"

"I know Rukia, I've known for a good 130 years…"

"137, to be exact"

"Whatever…" He said as she got out of his body.

She sighed… "I'll be going down to help Yuzu cook"

Rukia went downstairs as Ichigo finished off the hollow…

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said alarmed

"Ichigo took care of it… anyway, need some help with cooking?"

"Yes please!" Rukia was fairly, no, very good at cooking… She and Yuzu were equal in cooking skill.. Yuzu could have sworn Rukia would have been the 13th division's fukutaichou or taichou if she hadn't concentrated on the living world.

"Nee-san, could you please hand me the knife?" Rukia asked Hisana as she passed.

"Oh, here, be careful you might cut yourself…"

"Hai, thank you" she said as she started to chop the carrots…

"What's for dinner?" Hisana asked

"Uhh, curry, I think…"

"Rukia, you don't know what you're cooking?" She laughed…

"Nee-san! I was asked to chop the vegetables! I never knew what she was cooking,"

"It's curry, Hisana-san!" Yuzu answered…

"Smells like it…where's Ichigo?"

"Hollow"

"Oh, he's taking quite a long time…"

Rukia noticed she was starting to worry…

"Nee-san, could you please help Yuzu in my place? I have a bad feeling about Ichigo…"

"Eh? Rukia be careful…"

"Yeah…" She got out of her gigai and put it on the chair…

She ran through the Kitchen, but, not without knocking Karin out of her gigai…

"Eh?! Rukia-chan that hurt! What's wrong?"

"Karin, come with me… something's wrong about your brother…"

"Ichi-nii?"

As for Ichigo…

"What are you?" Ichigo asked as his blocked his attack.

"I'm a Vasto Lorde… you're a shinigami, surely enough you've studied me in your little 'academy'"

"Sorry but I didn't go there, I know what you are and am pretty sure your kind was wiped out after the war… oh well, I'm going to kill you so, it won't matter in the end…"

"Getting quite arrogant aren't we? You do know it's impossible to beat a Vasto Lorde simply using shikai?"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The wave of energy flew towards the Vasto Lorde… He was surprised with how much power the shinigami had… but stopped it with his own cero…

"Pretty powerful, let's see you do that after this…" He concentrated his energy on another cero blast. It would take too long to do Bankai or use the mask… it would be fired before then, when…

"Drown! Taikangekido! (Ocean of rage)" His eyes shot open…

"Karin?!"

"Ichi-nii! You're still fighting!"

He looked at his opponent how was momentarily disturbed by the wave of water that was fired to him, Rukia took this chance…

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! Second song: Hakuren!" The enemy froze and was immobile

"Ichigo!"

"Got it… Getsuga Tenshou!" The energy sped towards the hollow; Rukia shattered the ice just before Getsuga Tenshou hit to ensure it was 110 painful. The hollow disappeared after that…

"And he says you can't beat a Vasto Lorde with shikai…"

Rukia and Karin chuckled… "There are three of us after all…"

"Anyway, Rukia, I thought the Vasto Lordes were extinct after the war with Aizen… why was there one?"

"I don't know about that Ichigo, I say we go visit Urahara…"

They went to Urahara's shop to discuss whatever was going on…

--

"What?" Urahara asked quite surprised… (That's new… Urahara, surprised?)

"I said, a Vasto Lorde attacked me… "

"Vasto Lorde? Why would Vasto Lorde still be in being? They were supposedly extinct... "

"Urahara-san, why were they extinct anyway?"

"When Aizen lost, the Hougyouku was destroyed. The Hougyouku has made such an Impact on Hueco Mundo that is has fused with the land. It's destruction also means damage to the land and, damage to hollows, making them incapable of soaring to the ranks of a Vasto Lorde."

"Oh… then, why was there a Vasto Lorde back there?"

"I don't know… I'm going to have to tell Soul Society about this…"

"Soul Society huh…?" Ichigo sighed…

"Haven't been there for 135 years, am I wrong?"

"137, to be exact…"

"Kurosaki-kun, I'll be calling Abarai-kun to accompany you to Soul Society… you and your family, as well as the Kuchiki sisters will have to go by tomorrow…"

"Sure…"

Ichigo, Rukia and Karin arrived home. Every one was at the dinner table. They got into their gigais and sat down…

Ichigo sighed… "Guys!" everyone looked at him… "We're going to soul society tomorrow…" Every looked at him slightly shocked… then someone knocked on their door… "I'll get it…" Ichigo got up and walked to the door…

As he opened the door he saw… crimson…

"Yo Ichigo!"

"Renji?"

"I heard you had quite a situation… Urahara-san sent me to escort all you guys tomorrow…"

"Uhh… yeah, come in…"

Renji entered the house. Every one was there eating dinner…

"Oh you must be Abarai-kun!" Said a girl who looked like Rukia, waving at him politely…

"Rukia?" He looked confused but then saw another figure standing beside what he thought was Rukia… She looked EXACTLY like Rukia… "Rukia?! What the-"

He looked again at the first person, she looked older and she was more matured… and the other person… She was shorter and was wearing a chappy shirt…

_They both look so much like Rukia…_

Then the shorter one hit him in the head… "Renji! It's just been 130 years and you already forgot me?!"

_THAT is definitely Rukia…_

"NO! OWW! I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE HER! IF YOU'RE RUKIA THEN SHE'S!—" He stopped, looked at the older person and bowed…

"I-I assume you're Kuchiki Hisana-san…" He said

"It's okay Abarai-kun; you don't have to be too formal, you are one of Rukia's close friends…"

"Yes but, I must pay my respects, Kuchiki-san… not only are you Rukia's elder sister but Kuchiki-taichou's wife… I heard the news that you were reincarnated and, am very grateful to be at your presence…"

"Yeah, yeah, but you've already paid your respects, call me Hisana"

"Yes, Hisana-san…"

"Anyway… we better prepare… tomorrow we'll be going to Soul Society am I wrong? I haven't been there since I died!" She said this as if it we the normal thing in the world… Every one sweat dropped…

"She has a point, I'll be going… bye guys…"


	2. MARRIED WHO?

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! I thank everyone who has reviewed!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ichigo and everyone else who lived in the Kurosaki residence woke up early and prepared, Renji arrived and Urahara opened the gate for them.

They arrived at Soul Society, Ukitake was there…

"Ahh! Kurosaki-kun! Rukia! Haven't seen you guys since the war!"

"Ukitake-san, how is everyone?"

"They're fine!" Ukitake looked at the people with them and he gasped…

"Ukitake-san? Are you okay?" Ukitake ignored him and walked towards…

"Isshin?! It really is you! Isshin!"

"Ukitake! Long time no see! How's Shunsui?"

"Oh he's fine, always flirting around with Nanao…"

"He never changed, has he?" Isshin laughed

"How about we go drinking with Shunsui tonight Isshin?"

"Sure but—"

"It's okay! Unohana-san told me I've recovered from my sickness already! Anyway, these two are…"

"I'm Karin and this is Yuzu, nice to meet you, sir…"

"Call me Ukitake-san! We better get going and, Rukia, you and your sister should go to Byakuya's office…"

They nodded, The Kurosaki's were given a house (well it was really big so it could be called a mansion…) to live in…

Ichigo and Rukia were walking around when…

"Oi! You two! Where are you going and why aren't you doing your work?" Said a man who had two shinigami behind him…

"Us? Shouldn't we ask you that?"

"Why should you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Um… no, but whomever you are, better get back to work…"

"You talk big, weakling, you and that midget could just fly back to your work before we force you to"

Rukia twitched "Did you just call me a midget?" She gritted her teeth…

"Oh yes I did now go to work!"

"We don't have any work to do… and I'm sure you do so, go…"

"Don't have any work? Just do you guys think you are? Talking to me like I'm some nobody!"

"I personally think you are a nobody, don't you, Rukia?" Rukia just nodded

"Why you! Who are you and how dare you talk to me like that!" He took his sword and slashed it towards Ichigo, Ichigo stepped side and he miserably missed. He then slashed the sword towards Rukia. He sharpened it with his reiatsu (he takes things too seriously) Rukia caught the sword with her hand and stopped it. She had put in a small amount of reiatsu on her palm, making her able to stop the sword. The man and the two other shinigami's eyes widened in surprise, even the bystanders who were watching were shocked…

"Who— who are you?!"

"If you really want to know who we are, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is Kuchiki Rukia"

Everyone there stared at them in utter shock. Then they bowed. The three shinigami who insulted them fell to their knees. Ichigo and Rukia were quite shocked at what they saw.

"Th-The Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia!?" The man then bowed his head… "I-I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-sama…"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other… "-sama?" They weren't aware that they were soul society's heroes…

They left the area, bewildered and found themselves in the 10th division grounds.

They were walking when they bumped into someone, she was a girl. She looked like she was about 14 years old… but, she probably ages shinigami years…

"Oh sorry about that!"

"No, it's okay… are you lost kid?"

"Ahh… no it's okay!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"By the way I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Kuchiki Rukia"

The girl stared at them…

"Kurosaki? Oh! Kurosaki-san! And you're Kuchiki-san! Mom would be overjoyed to see you Kuchiki-san!"

"Your mother? What's you're name anyways?"

"Me? I'm Hitsugaya Kizura…"

Ichigo and Rukia were shocked… "Hitsu…gaya…?"

"Are you related to Toushirou?"

"Yeah! He's my dad!"

Ichigo and Rukia paled… "Toushirou's married?!"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Wh-Who is your mother?"

"Mom? Oh she's—"

"Kizu! There you are!"

"Oh, hi mom!" Kizura ran to her mother and hugged her…

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the woman and jaw dropped…

"Hi—" Rukia and Ichigo were shocked, so shocked…"**HITSUGAYA MARRIED HINAMORI?!" **their voices could be heard across Seretei…

"Eh?" Momo looked at the two… "Rukia! Kurosaki-kun!"

She ran to Rukia and hugged her old best friend… "Rukia-chan! How are you I haven't seen you and such a long time!"

"I haven't seen you either Momo! I never knew you and Hitsugaya-san got married!"

"Shocked?" Momo said smirking…

"Well damn! Of course I am!"

"Kuchiki, its Hitsugaya taichou to you…" A voice said… Rukia turned around…

"Hitsugaya-san! It's okay of I call you that, you're my best friend's husband!"

Ichigo saw Toushirou and went over to him…

"Toushirou! You married Hinamori?! What did you do? Did you bribe her or something?!"

Toushirou's vein popped… "I didn't bribe her Kurosaki… and its Hitsugaya taichou…"

"Toushirou! Be nice! They just arrived…" His wife scolded him…

"Yeah sure…"

"Anyway, how's every one here?"

"They're all good…"

"Oh! Rukia! Kurosaki-kun, why don't you come with us for dinner?" Toushirou didn't disagree since he thought it would be nice to have some 'get together' time with the new comers… well… they aren't really new comers…

"Sure!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Short chapter… I'm having writer's block (and it's only the 2****nd**** chapter) please review?**


	3. Of brothers and Headless cockroaches

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! Now I have actually made a plot for the rest of the story! No… that was for my other story… well, the plot isn't stable and has a lot of weird things… lol…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the Hitsugaya residence… It was neat and orderly. Something then attraced Ichigo's senses…

"Rukia, something smells good…"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo…

"Let's go to the kitchen

"Baka! Let's stay here! We might walk in on something! "

"Nahh! It's fine!" Ichigo said while dragging Rukia to the kitchen, he opened the door "It's not like they'll be making… .. out… in the… .. ….k-kitchen… …" Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped "well, damn…"

They were making out in the kitchen

Rukia quickly took off Ichigo's arm and started to apologize to the irritated husband and embarrassed wife…

"Uhh… Ichigo d-dragged me and… uh I-I er… am… Going out! right Ichigo?! Bye!"

They quickly ran to the living room and saw Kizura…

"Oh… you walked in on them didn't you?"

Ichigo looked at her "Do they do that a lot?"

"Well, yeah… I got used to it though…"

Rukia gave a confused look… "They just do it everywhere?"

"Dad has more hormones than my classmates at the academy… mom and dad constantly flirt around like hormonal teenagers… "

Ichigo and Rukia look at each other, then at Kizura… "It's a miracle you don't have siblings…"

Kizura giggled "Mom takes caution in that area…"

Ichigo and Rukia chuckled along…

Momo and Toushirou then came out of the kitchen, seemingly out of breath… Ichigo and Rukia cocked an eyebrow at this…

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, we have a meeting and you two must come."

They nodded and went to the Soutaichou's office.

The captains and vice captains were seated there. There were two vacant seats reserved for Rukia and Ichigo. There were two other vacant seats but they didn't know for whom they were.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia. We are pleased to see you again, after 137 years." Yamamoto's voices echoed in the room. Ichigo noticed something… Tatsuki. She was sitting next to Komamura Sajin and was wearing the 7th squad fukutaichou badge.

Yamamoto noticed Ichigo and Rukia. They were looking at Tatsuki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I presume you weren't aware that your friends from the living world became shinigami. Being exposed to your power only meant gaining power themselves. It's only normal that they be Shinigami. Abarai Tatsuki is the fukutaichou of the 7th division. Tetsuzaemon Iba has passed away during the war."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other… "A-Abarai?!"

Tatsuki looked at them and smirked. "Yup. I married Renji"

Ichigo and Rukia paled… Tatsuki would have burst out laughing at their reaction if this weren't a meeting.

"On with more urgent matters" Yamamoto said "We have received reports from Urahara Kisuke that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, was attacked by a Vasto Lorde."

Ichigo nodded

"There are reports from the 12th division's surveillance center that there were 2 other Vasto Lorde reiatsus spotted. Excluding the one you exterminated."

The door then opened to reveal…

"Ahh Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin… I see you two have made it"

"Sorry about that Soutaichou-dono, we had some trouble with those two Vasto Lorde that showed up."

They quickly took their seats. Yamamoto eyed Urahara. Urahara nodded and stood up.

The captains and vice-captains looked at him.

"I suppose you are all wondering what I am doing here and why Vasto Lordes are re-appearing" He tilted his hat. "I came here to share information I have gathered regarding the mysterious appearances. I assume you all know that the destruction of the Hougyouku has caused permanent damage to Hueco Mundo, leaving hollows unable to become Vasto Lorde. But, as reports have shown, there were three Vasto Lordes that have recently attacked Karakura town. I'm not sure what, but, it seems like there's someone or something that's discovered a new source of power and is using it to rebuild Hueco Mundo. That person's objective is most likely the same as Aizen Sousuke's… universal domination."

A few of the present cringed at the mention of the traitor's name.

Hitsugaya still felt the pain when he saw the woman he loved on the ground, bleeding. He quickly shooed the memory away and faced Urahara. "Who is this dictator and what is this new source of power?"

"That, we have no clue. We can only wait and hope for now."

Yamamoto stood up. "I am going to send a research group of elite shinigami stationed in Karakura town. The group will consist of Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia (don't you dare say she isn't elite), Abarai Renji, Abarai Tatsuki, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Isshin and Urahara Kisuke."

Toushirou looked at Yamamoto… "Soutaichou-dono—"

"Do not worry, Hitsugaya taichou, I shall place your daughter under the care of Unohana taichou"

Unohana looked at him "Hitsugaya taichou, Kizura-chan may approach me anytime she needs."

He was still quite worried about his daughter but, she was surrounded by captains, she would be safe. He looked at his wife…

"Momo, are you okay with this?"

"Kizura's in safe hands Toushirou, and if I can help in stopping that man attain universal domination, I wouldn't mind" She said with that sweet smile on her face…

Yamamoto spoke "Your departure will be tomorrow, 1:00 pm. All things we have discussed shall only reach the ears of taichous and fukutaichous, as well as Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo and Isshin and Urahara Kisuke. You are dismissed."

The room was evacuated and Ichigo and Rukia proceeded to head home (The Kuchiki sisters and Urahara currently live with the Kurosakis).

When they arrived…

"Nee-san!" Rukia cried

"Rukia? What is it?"

"Shall we go visit… Nii-sama?"

Hisana looked at her sister. She smiled "Yeah, I think we should"

Byakuya and Rukia weren't able to interact during the meeting due to the… seriousness? Of it all…

Hisana and Rukia were standing at the 6th division's office door. Hisana took a deep breath and knocked…

"Come in…" said a voice that she recognized as Byakuya's.

Rukia opened the door and stepped in. Hisana followed…

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw his wife…

"How have you been, Byakuya?" She asked…

"Hi-Hisana…" He stood from his desk…

"Yes, it's me…" She said smiling…

Byakuya slowly treaded through the room, but, eventually, he got faster and caught her in his tight embrace… he hugged her as if she was back from the dead… well, actually she is so it's okay if he hugs her like that…

Rukia stood there, smiling. She was happy for them. Then, something struck her… Byakuya was looking at her… straight in the eye. He was _smiling at her_… She couldn't help but smile back.

"I should leave you two alone…" She said as she exited the room and closed the door, smirking.

"You seem happy, Rukia." It was Renji…

"Yeah, Nee-san and Nii-sama have finally been reunited… what a happy ending, ne?"

Renji smirked… "A happy ending that took 180 years to happen? At least it's worth the wait…"

She smiled… "I better head back; Ichigo could be flying around like a headless cockroach looking for me."

"Yeah"

Rukia walked back to the house. She saw Urahara, Isshin and Ichigo sitting at a table. Ichigo saw her and motioned for her to come there… She went and sat on the vacant chair.

"Rukia, where have you been? I've been flying around like a headless cockroach looking for you!"

"Yeah… I figured…"

"What?"

"Nothing… anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

Ichigo pointed to Urahara.

"Ahh… Kuchiki-san you're here. I have something to discuss with all of you."He said while tilting his hat " Isshin and I were attacked by two Vasto Lorde earlier as you know. We noticed something weird about their reiatsu." He then took out a test tube with a cork on it. Inside was a white thing that looked as if it was chipped off something. "It's part of the hollow's mask. The tube was designed to prevent any part of a hollow from disappearing so that we could analyze it. The glass allows us to analyze its reiatsu and other parts without taking the object out. If you take it out, it will disappear. Now Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, please analyze it's reiatsu…"

Ichigo and Rukia closed their eyes. They remained like that for a few minuets when suddenly Rukia's eyes shot open.

"Urahara, there's this unidentified scent in it. What is it?"

"That is what we're trying to find out…" He sighed "We better get ready for tomorrow…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Weird chapter… just to start up the plot… lol… I actually don't have a plot, well, I have plans for the high-action parts and the ending but, the beginning is kinda hard to make…**


	4. Goodness

A we're back update! Oh dear! lol.

I'm really trying to becareful as to not ruin the story. And well, don'y kill me if it's sucks. :( I'm too young to die!! :(( talk about dramatic. Haha.

* * *

Ukitake Jyuushirou sighed as he took a sip of his tea. He closed his eyes took a deep breath. Something bad was nearing, he could sense it.

"Ukitake-taichou!" there was a knock on his door.

"Mmm?"

"Yamamoto Soutaichou has requested an emergency meeting immediately!"

This rather surprised him. "Why didn't he just send an announcement?"

"Sir, it was proclaimed secret and only you, Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin and Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou were specified to be called."

Ukitake blinked.

* * *

Ichigo grumpily moved along the corridor of the house they currently used.

"Oi Ichigo." Rukia called him. "Why do you look like you got run over a truck?"

Ichigo looked at her, "If by 'truck' you meant the whole of the 11th division then I might as well say I was."

She smirked. "You know Ichigo, You could kill off those fools "

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, this girl and her definitions. So now 'fools' officially meant '100 men and a thing-whatever called "Zaraki"

"Pull the air hose away from you head Rukia, it my explode of air pressure." He shot back.

"Looks who's talkin'. I'd say the air in yours already ate up what's left of your brain that you don't need to worry bout it anymore."

He sent her a glare and she merely smugly and annoying smiled back.

_Kuchiki Rukia and her steel insides._ He thought as the images of men who had meltend under his glare flashed in his head...

"Do continue playing mind games with me Rukia," Ichigo said arrogantly, "But, I'd think not if I want to save myself from ya know, embarrassment."

"I'd love to but, isn't your opponent supposed to have a brain to play that? Sorry Ichigo, I think I'd go find someone else, with a brain that is, to play with."

"Don't get clever with me midget."

"That's what mind games are for." She stuck her tongue out and shunpoed completely out of sight.

Ichigo grunted and went on after her...

_Dammit, lost her already. Stupid Girl. Stupid reiatsu controling freak girl._

Then something hit him...

_Since when was she _that_ fast?_

And as usual there wasn't much time to ponder for Kurosaki Ichigo when.

"Boo."

"Eh?! Wha-- RUKIA! How the hell did you get there?"

"Shunpo." She looked at him bewiledered. "Gah, Ichigo, you're turning to an even more idiotic idiot than you already are!"

--SMACK--

"OUCH. RUKIIAA!"

"Get a move on boy, and sleep." She said as she swiftly hit Ichigo's shin with Sode ni Shirayuki's sheath."

"Oi! Midget that hurt!"

--Foot to face.--

"Oi. What's the ruckus?"

"Pops! This-- This midget just shinned me!!" He said pointing accusingly at Rukia.

"Oi ICHIGO! How dare you insult a modest female such as Rukia-chan?!?!" His father started Ignorantly defend Rukia. Who didn't even say anything to get the elderman to defend.

Modest?

Amazing. I never knew idiocracy was utterly _Amazing._

And a triumphant smirk on a proud Kuchiki Girl was driving Ichigo nuts.

What did he go through again?

A stab to the heart. Check. Urahara. Check. Jidanbou. Check. Renji. Check. Kenpachi. Check. Bankai. Check. Byakuya. Check check CHECK.

What'd he get?

Deciding to forget all the other things Rukia had done for him...

_...all I got was 'the Kuchiki Smirk.'_

Ichigo chuckled. Goodness, he even named her smirk.

Oh dear Ichigo, our dear Ichigo. When will you stop being so dense?

"YOU MIDGET!!!" He lunged towards her.

I'd take that as a 'NEVER'.

"OI! ICHI-AAAAHH!"

There was a fist, a small fist, that went flying towards a flesh thing with an Orange something on top of it. Then, a flesh thing that had something orange on top that went flying to a something that was flesh but with something black and spiky on top and a goatee.

Oh dear.

* * *

Ukitake sat down the table where the other men were.

"Yama-jii? What is it?"

The oldest of all men was standing, his back facing the younger and he was gazing out the window.

"It's him. No doubt."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yama-jii, you mean?"

"He even has a manifestation of his Hollow form living in his inner world with his zanpakutou!" The elderly man's voice stormed. "How could he not be?"

Urahara lowered his voice that is was barely audible, "Yamamoto-dono, I assume that it's too early to think that--"

"Enough, Urahara. Had you not seen anything? This boy is exactly what they're looking for! A hollow cannot coexist with a zanpakutou!"

Ukitake's eyes widened. "But-- The vaizard? How would you explain their existence.?"

The old man glanced at Urahara.

He sighed. "You see, he... isn't a vaizard." Ukitake eyed him and stayed quiet, as if saying, 'Go on.'

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**The ichigo isn't vizard thing was inpired by the oh my! series. But I won't copy what he really is. THANK YOU WRITER SAMA WHO WROTE THOSE. THANK YOU. BUT. Ichigo will not be all those. HAHA THANK YOU  
**

**I'm sorreh If immu be asking for per chap reviews. :|:D :D :D even if you just say what you liked about it. :D PWEASE.**

**DON MAKE MEEH CRYY.**

**BANKAI!!! GIANT SCISSORS OF DOOM!**

**Anyway yeah. PLEASE REVIEW. It is my life force on FF REVIEWS!!!!!! **

**I love rukia ichigo shiro chan and momo. HAHA  
**


	5. IDIOTS

**WEEEE HAHA

* * *

**Ichigo rubbed his head as he continued his disturbed journey to his room.

_Damn, rukia could sure pack a punch. _

He slid the door open and let himself in with a yawn.

Ichigo lay back and let sleep fill his senses. He felt a sharp reiatsu. It felt odd. But he let his sense drain away again anyway.

Stupid, stupid Ichigo.

* * *

Yamamoto looked at the four men before him.

"We must secure him before we're too late."

Shunsui looked up. "And what happens after that?"

"We'll have to keep him safe."

"And if we don't?"

"We will, or we'll have to kill him before they get to him."

Isshin gasped.

* * *

As sleep lingered in Ichigo, Rukia was awake, somewhere in the Kuchiki manor...

"Rukia." A low, gentle voice startled her.

"Nii-sama." She said, in barely a whisper. She turned around and looked at the woman beside her brother. "Onee-sama."

--SLAP--

"Itai!" Rukia exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head. Hisana's face was stern as she looked and her eyes widened when she realized...

_Am... am I going to get kicked out of the Kuchiki Clan?_ She thought gloomily.

Then her sister spoke.

"Rukia" A vein popped in her sister's head. "Don't you dare call me Onee-_SAMA._ GOODNESS, girl! You make me feel Old!!"

Byakuya sweatdropped.

Rukia looked at her dumbstruck.

"Eh? Rukia?" Her sister started waving her hand infront of her. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, nee-san. I just though you'd kick me out of the clan or something after nii-sama found you." She said casually, still scratching your head.

Hisana softened then pulled Rukia into a very _very_ tight hug. "Rukia, you idiot." Hisana pulled back and stroked her sister's hair, then kissed her forhead.  
"No way in hell am I going to lose you again." She said as she pulled Rukia back into a hug.

Byakuya supressed a smile. But he let a smirk pass anyway.

"Come on in now you two," Hisana said "Let's get in, I've got some 180 years to make up to you two." Her sister's cheerfull voice echoed in the Kuchiki Manor.

Rukia walked along the Kuchiki Manor. This Manor, she never understood why she was even in it. It didn't make sense. Even the people who lived here didn't bring her the respect her brother had always wanted. But now, her sister was here. She now understood. She belonged here. She merely needed to know why. She was now able to walk the hallways of this labrynth with pride. No, not arrogance, pride. Being proud of being a Kuchiki.

She wasn't a commoner who was picked up from the dirtiest districts of Rukongain anymore.

She was Kuchiki Rukia. Sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana.

She knew that she blonged here. No where else. After all these years. She knew it. This was home. She thought she was already home when they had recovered Hisana, but no. Hisana _and_ her Nii-sama were home. She knew it. She didn't expect it.

"Ruki!" her sister called.

"Eh? Nee-san?"

"Come! Let's eat. I want to eat with my family for once!" Her sister merrily said.

Rukia immediately lit up at the suggestion and agreed... for once... she had a _real_ family. Ichigo and his family was as real as they get. But... this was the family she never had. And well, now she did. Why pass up?

"Hai" she cheerfully replied

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kill him?! Yama-jii! You can't--"

"Silence, Isshin." the man looked at him intensely. "If you don't want him killed. Protect him. It's that simple."

"Not easily done." Urahara sighed.

"Which is why I told only you. If the whole of seretei knew about this. Chaos. Treachery, things in those lines. I'm sure you understand me."

"Y-yes sir."

The four left the room, hearts heavy at whatever 'Plan B' was.

"You better do a good job a protecting him" Isshin almost threatened.

"I don't care what that old geezer does to me, but if you don't, I will have your heads in a silver platter."

"Isshin. Stop worrying."

"Would you please?! Jyuu! All his life I've done nothing but kick him in the face! At least let me be a father NOW."

They sighed. "Isshin. He's strong."

"I know. That's why they want him. Kisuke, I am not going to lose him."

"You aren't. Now calm down."

Isshin sighed and did as he was told. "GAH. If Seretei were to become reckless now I'd be going Bankai on them."

"Isshin, that man is strong. He can kill anyone. Heck. He wouldn't let _anything_ touch his friends." Shunsui cut in.

Isshin sighed. "Just because he has all the power doesn't mean he can kill everyone, Shunsui..."

Isshin pondered... _That boy's weakness isn't even _**_in_ **_him. This is what friends do to him, sheesh.  
_

Then. Something hit him.

"Shit."

This called the others' attention.

"What?"

"I said shit." He repeated. "Get your best guards and send them to Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime NOW!!" He screamed.

Their faces were of terror upon comprehension.

"Shit." They chorused.

_Why had we been so stupid?!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What is the meaning of this?!" The stern voice of Kuchiki Byakuya echoed as the Shinigami stationed near Rukia.

They explained to him that Ukitake and Kyouraku had given them strict orders to Guard the ones closest to the Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo?! What about him?"

"G-gomen Kuchiki-sama, demo, we weren't given details on this matter."

She cussed. _Ichigo! What have you gotten yourself into this time?!_

Byakuya cut in, "Tell Ukitake taichou that I will have the most elite Kuchiki guards guard my sister. And me, to add." He said sternly. "That's an order" He eyes were menacingly gazing.

_Nii-sama... has never adressed me as 'his sister' before. _True enough, it was always "Kuchiki Rukia." "My sibling" or whatever else, but 'sister'? the whole "Hey sis!" Byakuya thought sort of made her shiver.

They bowed and left immediately, quite assured that the 6th division's taichou was with her at the moment.

"Nii-sama... I-Ichigo!" Rukia concernedly called.

"Stay put, Rukia. The guards were sent because they knew they'd come after those who could be used against Kurosaki Ichigo." He turned, "It means they know he can take care of himself."

_True._ She thought. _But..._

Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder, which surprised her. He turned with a look that read; _'Don't you dare go out of my sight, Rukia'_

She dared not.

_But Ichigo..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurosaki-kun?!" Inoue gasped as she held on Uryuu.

"What's going on with Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

The soldier bowed. "I'm sorry, Ishida-sama, but we weren't given information on why we were suddenly sent to guard you."

"What where you told?"

"They told us... To protect you from anything that had even a tinge of Hollow reiatsu on it."

He looked bewildered. "Even a tinge? are they saying that there's another mixed---"

He stopped talking. _I though vaizard and arrancar were all there were._ He sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far, far away...

"Sir. They fell for it. They've diverted attention to the target's friends."

"Oh really?" the man chuckled. "Well, Shall we proceed?"

"Hai."

Only moments later when...

A booming voice was over Soul Society and was also transmitted to Ishida and the others.

"ATTENTION. KUROSAKI ICHIGO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. KUROSAKI ICHIGO KAS BEEN KIDNAPPED."

Rukia gasped. "ICHIGO!!"

* * *

**Oh yeh. Oh yeh**

**SUCKY**

**SORRY**

**:( I'm no good. **

**REVIEW!!!!  
**


	6. Nosebleeeeed

**Back. I'll take things slower from here. I'm rushing on things. Haha.

* * *

**

MAJOR EDIT. THE WHOLE OF THE KUROSAKI HOUSE HOLD DO NOT KNOW HOW TO USE BANKAI EXCEPT FOR ICHIGO AND ISSHIN. Note that the Kuchikis are part of the Kurosaki Household

--

Rukia gasped.

"Ichigo..." Then she looked up, face full of determination. "Nii-sama, please allow me to talk with Renji." She asked.

Byakuya looked at her firmly, seeing her intention. "Rukia, it's too dangerous. You are not to leave this manor as long as this mess isn't solved."

"Nii-sama," she inisisted, "What is there to harm me? If they came for Ichigo they already have him! They won't do anything else or hang around here! They should_ know_ that Ichigo's reiatsu can be traced and quick."

He slightly furrowed a brow. She had a point. _But I'm not risking you again._ "And what if they didn't come for him only?" He retorted.

She frowned. He had a point too.

_But, Ichigo..._

"Nii-sama, please I just need to talk to Renji..." She begged once more.

"If you are to talk to my fukutaichou then it is he who will be coming here, Rukia." With that he turned then sat, having no plans of leaving her whatsoever.

Then a hell butterfly came fluttering in their manor...

_"All those present at the meeting yesterday regarding the research group to be sent to Karakura town tomorrow are to go to the Soutaichou's office immediately."_

Byakuya sighed. "Rukia."

She nodded as she stood up, readying herself to leave...

Byakuya proceeded to to the door, she followed but was to busy thinking to even care where they were going.

_What do they want with Ichigo?_

_What will they do to Ichigo?_

_Why is it always Ichigo?_

Questions unanswered. Too many of them, when in the end, a single question hit her.

Why does she worry too much about Ichigo?

As the door to the Soutaichou's office opened, she found that every one except Byakuya and herself had already arrived. She took her seat and sighed.

Yamamoto eyed them all as he started speaking. "As you all know, Kurosaki Ichigo has been kidnapped earlier. Due to the incident, the research group to be sent to the research project we supposedly will launch tomorrow will be terminated." The man then turned around, facing the window, the taichous have eventually gotten used to this gesture as they would always see it. The men in the room were tensed, as Kurosaki Ichigo was indeed a strong man and a great asses to Seretei. That man could kick ass and well, he was just kidnampped.

These people are no Joke.

Yamamoto started again, "And since he is already at the hands of the enemy. I'd assume there's no point in keeping secrets."

That called the taichous' attentions.

He turned towards Urahara. Ukitake Isshin and Kyouraku simply sighed.

"Hai." The bloned, hatted man responded, seemingly reluctant.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He paused. "Son of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki. He was 15 years of age when he first aquired his shinigami powers through Kuchiki Rukia. He killed Aizen Souske, with the aid of his previously human friends. He is said to be vaizard." The others unaware of this fact gasped. "Even though he is, he was able to control his hollow and use it to his advantage, making him an ever bigger asset to Soul Society."

Rukia scowled. _Pssh. Asset huh? Is that all he is to them?_

"We all know that the Hougyouku was said to be 'destroyed', and that the war has ended already. But, I'd say there's a new war approaching. Who is leading the opposing force is unidentified at the moment. No signs of attacking Soul Society or the human world have been shown but if this new force succeeds, the results are destructive."

"And what is this new force that's awakening?" Soi Fon asked, seemingly disgusted at the thought of another war.

"Let me explain first." He urged. No one seemed to object. "We all know that after the war, Hueco Mundo has been severely damaged, making hollows incapable of reaching the Vasto Lorde stage. And well know that only recently, Kurosaki Ichigo has been attacked by a Hollow which we assume is a Vasto Lorde. The appearance of two other Vasto Lorde were also stated." He pulled his hat down. "These events have alarmed us since the appearance of the higher level hollow only meant one thing... there's a new power source."

"A new power source?" Hitsugaya asked "What would that be?"

Urahara scowled. "Excuse me for the wrong usage of words..."

This earned him curious looks.

"I meant to say, a quite familiar source."

Rukia looked at him, the feeling of having Aizen's hand in her, feeling in her soul for the Hougyouku.

"You see... Hougyouku wasn't destroyed." This earned him skeptical looks. "The Hougyouku..." He pondered. "The Hougyouku, as we know, melts the bound between shinigami and hollow. That initself renders it indestructible."

"And what why would that be?" Mayuri seemed very interested.

"Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't able to destroy the Hougyouku because it can't be. As I said, it was indestructible. The Hougyouku was constantly eating and producing energy. Melting shinigami and Hollow reiatsu together produced energy which the Hougyouku then would absorb to continue working. The glass orb where it was stored was shattered, but, that was merely a container. The Hougyouku was never destroyed when the glass was shattered. As long as there's shinigami and hollow reiatsu, it will continue to exist, it's energy, power, not a frail glass ball. And I tell you, the remaining arrancar give it plenty shinigami and hollow reiatsu to feed on."

_Ah yes. _Rukia remembered._ Baragan and Ulquiorra Schiffer were the ones left. Two of the highest espada._

"Their motive?" Soi Fon asked.

"To make an army of Vasto Lordes out of the human population. At least, that's what we assume."

They gasped. That was _enormous._

"How on _earth _is that possible?!" A surprised Renji asked.

"Vasto Lorde. The rank can be achieved if one hollow consume the rest and eventually evolves to Gillian, Adjuchas and then to Vasto Lorde of course. Tell me, what do hollows feed on generally?"

"Pluses." Byakuya's stern voice resounded.

"Of course, Kuchiki-taichou is correct. It can clearly be seen that it takes a tremendous amount of hollows for one to reach the Vasto Lorde rank. And that is because it _needs_ human essence."

"What?" Mayuri questioned in a manner where in he was almost amused.

"Pluses have energy. It's different from reiatsu but, it can be turned into reiatsu." He took his hat off this time. The gesture caught eyes. "Pluses, they are human souls that aren't shinigami. Hollows love to feed on shinigami, because they have amplified reiatsu, compared to pluses, it makes the hollow feel better, feel more satisfied yet it doesn't provide what is need for them to achieve Vasto Lorde. They need to _absorb_ plus souls."

"How is that any different from eating them?"

"Let's use an example. You have meat, pork let's say. Eating the pork is different from cutting you fingers, chopping them then mixing it with the pork, is it not? and it creates a totally new taste. It has a tinge of human flesh." Others made a face that were as if they wish he had used a different example. "The hollows eat human souls. As they eat, however, the human essence doesn't mix with them, it becomes stored energy. The hollows simply don't know that all the human hunting they do is in vain, but, it does provide other hollows the chance to go up the ranks. When the hollow eats the plus,the soul itself and the energy of the plus is separated. The hollow absorbs the soul. So now inside the hollow is the soul of the plus and it's energy. When another hollow eats another hollow, the hollow digests the hollow, the soul which was "stored" in the eaten hollow is then fused with the other hollow. Because the hollows are "empty"[thus their name **(okay so maybe I made that up)**] it cannot derive any "hollow essence'' so it absorbs the whole hollow. With the human essence."

The other taichous nodded in comprehensio while some just gawked in confusion.

"That is why Vasto Lordes are humanoid. Because they have gathered enough human essence to achieve the rank."

"But... why do they need that essence?"

"Because the energy of humans fuse with hollow reiatsu. And as I said about fusion of reiatsu, it creates vast amounts of energy which the Hollow uses as reiatsu once turned to Vasto Lorde, much like the humans' so called 'Nuclear Fusion'." Of course, none of them knew of that. "And they couldn't use shinigami reiatsu since the two would clash and cancel out each other."

"What does Kurosaki Ichigo have to do with this?"

"The Hougyouku currently combines shinigami and hollows. It seems now that they've given up on that idea and proceeded to combining humans and hollows. They want to get Kurosaki Ichigo, expose him to the area where the Hougyouku's energy is and create a reaction that changes the Hougyouku's purpose from shinigami-hollow to plus-hollow or spawning Vasto Lorde by forcing Hollow reiatsu into pluses, who have human essence as we know."

"H-How?

"They needed it to react to something that was half human half hollow and Kurosaki Ichigo isn't a vizard."


End file.
